Revolution
by RavenL0221
Summary: when the ministry passes a law forcing the students of Hogwarts to procreate at random Hermione Granger finally snaps. She makes a deal with a platinum haired devil and goes from Gryffindors golden girl to a fugitive of the wizard world. But With Draco, Harry, and Pansy by her side she is confident she can take on anything.
1. Revolution

The great hall was in an uproar. Tables were flipped, flags burned, elves pitted against one another. The ministry had finally gone mad and the students of Hogwarts would no longer stand for the insanity. I stood atop a table, prepared to lead my troops to battle, my second in command -Ginny Weasly- right by my side. Across the room none other than Draco Malfoy mirrored my actions, Blaise Zabini by his side. Before either side could attack Dumbledore froze each side. My muscles were frozen in place, but my rage still burned through me.

"Now," the traitor spoke lightly, a strained smile on his wrinkled visage, "no need to be rash. It's merely a precaution. After each pair has a minimum of 3 children you'll be free to persue other interests. This is not a means to control you, but with sixty-nine percent of the wizard isng population destroyed after the second war there isn't much we can do. Tomorrow after breakfast 7th and 8th years will be screened and placed based on their potential for creating a magical child. Resistance is futile, those who refuse will be banished from the magical community. Or placed under the imperious...which ever is more convenient. So...welcome back to Hogwarts." With a wave of his wand order was restored, no flames, no destruction, and no house elves fighting like animals. "Let the feast begin." Food appeared before us just as we were released from our frozen states. The tables erupted with angry shouts, but they began to die as the reality sunk in. There was nothing we could do about it."

I shoved my plate away, causing the China to slam mercilessly into Ron's plate. He tore into a chicken leg with as much fury as I felt. By the end of the night I practically ran up the stairs the common rooms, first years be damned. I shouted the password at the fat lady and stormed to the Head Girl dorm. Ginny followed, waves of fiery locks chasing her as she took the stairs to my quarters.

"We have got to do something about this," she snarled. I forced my door open, not bothering with inspecting the room.

"My thoughts exactly Weaslette," I recognized that aristocratic drawl anywhere, but irritation was replaced by curiosity. Here sat the Slytherin prince in all his conniving glory. For once the bouncing ferret had a purpose. A sadistic grin broke across my features.

"So what's your plan."

He feigned surprise, "you assume I have a plan."

"I know you do you prat, now out with it." I insisted.

A delicious smirk played along his lips, "I say we storm the ministry, take the minister hostage, and demand that Hogwarts students be excused from the law. They're right, the population needs to be repopulated, but not by teenagers."

Ginny held an evil glint in her mahogany eyes as she nudged me, "go for it." She whispered. I looked him over. His platinum hair was styled to imitate the "just woke up" look. His grey eyes drooped lazily and he wore a crooked smirk. His long legs crossed over the other and he was leaning against the chairs back with so much nonchalance it was ridiculous. But beneath his shirt I could tell his muscles were , he was in enemy territory proposing we kidnap the minister of magic. I extended my hand to him. What did I have to lose? My parents were dead.

Wecrowded by the edge of the forbidden forest, all decked out in black. The plan was to ride off of campus two to a broom. Being the subpar flier I was I was paired with Malfoy. I knew he needed me to get into the ministry so I wasn't afraid to fall. Ginny was paired with Lovegood, Harry with Neville, Ron with Lavender, Blaise and Pansy, and so on.

Clutching Malfoys waist as he rocketed through the blanket of trees was an interesting experience. My hands rested on his lower abdomen, giving me a first class feel of his seeker abs. Harry and Ron were flanking either side with Crabbe and Goyle flanking them. The ride was long, but easy once it was clear to fly above the trees. Malfoy made easy conversation with Blaise about how he would use this as reference for his résumé of mishchief. Blaise was an Italian with melty chocolate skin, straight white teeth, and wavy short cut hair. His dark brown eyes were almost black but when ever they were caught in the moonlight it was just possible to discern grey flecks along the irises.

The ministry came into sight hours later and voices grew quiet. The reality of what we were about the do sinking in. Of course we wouldn't hurt him. After all Kingsley was our friend. He helped defeat Voldemort and for that we'd be forever grateful, just not grateful enough to take this sitting down. We took the ministry by storm, throwing a jelly legs curse at every official or security guard that came our way. The sounds of feet slamming against the tile was the only warning Kingsley had before we stormed his office and stole his wand. Crabbe and Goyle handled tying him up, while Malfoy paced the length of the floor in front of the minister. To anyone on the outside it was an attack of bitter death eater children exacting revenge, but Kingsley saw us as we were, terrified teens trying desperately to get a handle back on our lives. He saw us as a unit and upon that realization his face softened.

"Capturing me won't change the law," he informed us lightly.

"But holding you hostage might," Zabini growled.

"You can't control us!" Pansy shrieked, "we've been controlled our whole lives, told who to like, who to hate, who to be polite too...now that we finally thought we were free you go and take that all away from us!" Malfoy put a calming hand on her shoulder and with that I came forward.

"I implore you Kingsley modify the law! You can tell us who to love, you can't do this to us!" Before I could speak Malfoy interjected, anger twisting his pointed features, "you can't take our lives away. We fought for freedom just like Granger and Potter and it's the most amazing thing we have ever experienced. You can't take that away from us. I won't let you." He brandished his wand at the older wizard. I pushed back on his chest standing between the minister and the platinum haired wizard.

"Miss. Granger...we have all suffered loss. You, Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter...and I can't give any of you you special treatment because of a few moving words." His eyes said the rest, 'sorry'. I hadn't even realized that the imperious had been on my lips. It was Malfoy whose slender fingers plucked my wand from my hand.

From there it was chaos, the guards burst into the room and Kingsley was released. The crowd exploded, some trying to attack guards others trying to escape. I scanned the grounds for Harry or Ron and found them on the other end, Pansy mirroring my reaction. I saw Malfoy and Zabini lock eyes with Ron and Harry before I was dragged out of the building. It wasn't easy keeping up with either of them. Malfoy was easily six three while Zabini was a self proclaimed six two. My measly five feet and four inches couldn't keep up with the long strides of my taller companions. Without further contemplation Malfoy scooped me up and took the stairs three at a time. He lept off the last four, Blaise pulled ahead, cursing anyone in our way. I couldn't find Harry or Ron, but at one point I caught a flash of Pansy's bob. We were in the air before I knew it, racing through the trees, throwing curses at each turn. A wall of ministry workers appeared and before we could wave our wands they were gone. Shit.

"Hold on," Malfoy ordered. I did as told, then he did the unthinkable. He jumped off the broom.

So? It's atypical I must admit. I was going to make a basic marriage law fanfic but this is what happened. Review my loves. I'm also writing this on my phone between breaks at work so please forgive the awkward formatting. ?


	2. Revelation

I shook violently between two thirds of the golden trio. Ever the do gooder Potter removed his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, casting a quick warming charm over it. Weasley cast me a sympathetic glance before draping me under one of his gangly arms. He had given me his sweater earlier on.

"Do you think Malfoy is taking care of Hermione." Ron was the first to speak since we'd been captured.

"Definitely," came Potter's overly optimistic response, "they have our girl and we have theirs." I almost felt bad for the muggle born. While Potty and Weaselbee treated me with genuine kindness I couldn't guarantee that Blaise and Draco would do the same. They weren't kind like these bloody Gryffindors.

"S-so wha-a-a-at are w-we going to-o do a-ab-about l-l-l-leaving," both boys gave me another sympathetic glance before Weasley pulled me between his legs and cuddled around me.

"I've sent my patrons to Hermione already. There should be a reply within the hour." Potter was the only person in our year to produce a patronus, ironic since the guy went through so much as a child, but that was quickly proven false when a silvery-white fox bound into the room. It's cunning eyes didn't miss a beat and Draco's familiar drawl tightened around us like silk.

_HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET CAUGHT! GREATEST SEEKER MY ASS! I BET MY LEFT NUT I COULD'VE LOST THEM BETTER THAN THAT! _

_'Screaming isn't going to help.' _

_AND WEASELY WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE IF YOU CANT PROTECT A GIRL! YOURE NOT SMART, YOURE NOT HANDSOME, YOUR HERO COMPLEX IS THE ONLY THING YOUVE GOT GOING FOR YOU AND YOU RUINED THAT TOO! _

There was a bit of scuffling before Hermione took over. It was odd hearing her gentle voice coming from such a predatory creature.

_'He has a point Harry, but never mind that. You're going to have to break out. Meet us in the Forbidden forest and send up one teal flair. Zabini will meet you and apparate you to our hide out.' _

With a bow the fox disappeared with style, turning to silvery swirls of smoke.

"Who thought Malfoy was happy enough to produce a stable patronus." Weasely snorted. I rolled my eyes and shoved the ginger haired boy beneath the armpits.

"You say it like you know him, like you ever made an effort to know his torments or his triumphs."

"He was a bully," Potter insisted, "why would we waste our time trying to understand the twisted mind that is Malfoy."

I couldn't help snorting, no matter how unlady like it may seem.

"Because you had no idea what he was going through," I insisted. Listen to me, sounding all caring.

"But how could we care when he was such a git!" Weaselbees face went all red making the freckles disappear.

"By giving him a chance! So what if he called you names! Imagine every beating he got for thinking positively about you, for wishing he could fight like you, he might be a snake, but he has saved yours and Granger's life more times than you have freckles WEASELY!" My chest heaved with the newest wave of rage.

"The horcruxes, your lives, DUMBLEDORE'S LIFE, all of it depended on him feeding the Dark Lord false information!"

"What about Fred," Weasley asked.

"And Hermiones parents." Came Potters voice.

"So you're going to condemn him for not being able to save everyone?" Both men looked ashamed of themselves, "he lost both of his parents too...and he's been dealing with it all of it on his own. He won't talk to me. He won't talk to Blaise, but at night I hear him crying. It's the most heartbreaking thing...his parents are gone and all you're worried about is how he called your precious Granger a mudblood."

"Pansy..." It was Weasley who spoke first. Slowly he whipped at the tears that streaked my face.

"I'm sorry." Came Potter, "we had no idea..."

I jerked away from the ginger, "you don't know anything about any of us Slytherins."

"You all do have a tendency to push us away," I glared at Gingy.

"And you lot don't do the same?"

With a wave of my wand I began thinking of Draco, how he taught me to ride the muggle contraption called a bike. I imagined the wind flying through my pigtails and spoke the magic words.

"Expecto patronum," joy filled me, as a sparrow appeared, swooping through the cage, "we're on our way."

Remeber er to review my loves. Once again this was written on my phone. Sorrryyyy?


	3. Retrieved

I hate waiting. We'd just about rounded up the rebels and Malfoy was making himself comfortable on the other side of me. Zabini stretched to my left, leaning mostly against the cool of the wall. We were quiet for a moment as we each laid ramrod straight, but as sleep pressed harder we relaxed, Malfoy draped his arm along my waist as I cuddled into his chest,my legs intertwined with Zabini's and his head rested along the curve of my back. I wasn't sure how long we slept, but I woke to shaking. Malfoy's slender fingers clenched the blankets, his pale face was so red it was almost purple. It didn't take a genius to realize that Draco sodding Malfoy was _sobbing. _Gently I brushed away the pale blond lock. He stiffened.

"I won't say anything. Shh," without a second thought I pulled him into my embrace. I hadn't expected him to talk, but his actions said it all. He held onto me like I was his lifeline.

I woke around noon, wrapped around the two boys. Malfoys head rested peacefully on my chest, his tear stained face finally peaceful. Zabini's head rested against my hip, his arms wrapped around one of my legs. I didn't want to wake them, but there was no other way. A knock at the door solved that for me. Malfoys silvery grey eyes fluttered open, filled with sleepy warmth.

"Nice rack Granger," he murmured. My eyes widened in shock.

"It's a compliment Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist." They stretched simultaneously, effectively assaulting me with morning wood. I felt my face redden.

"Everyone off," I mercilessly shoved them in opposite directions. Zabini chuckled.

"It's natural Her-mi-one," savagely he ran his tongue along his lush lips. Oh bloody hell. Catching on to my odd reactions Malfoy trailed his finger absently along my thigh.

"He's right you know. It's nothing to get all worked up over. 'Mione."

I shot up. Ignoring how my shirt was too short to cover my knickers.

"I'm going to make lunch."

Their laughter filled the corridor as I stepped past a first year Gryffindor and over napping comrades. I busied my self with thoughts of last night. To be honest it went pretty well, they only seemed to have captured a couple of people, and since two out of there hadn't spoken a word to the minister we'd pretty much escaped Scot free. If Sirius escaped Azkaban then I had no doubt my friends could escape whatever wizard prison they found themselves in. I only hoped Ron wasn't being a git to Pansy. I needed the four boys to cooperate and that wouldn't happen if Ron hurt Pansy. To be honest I had no idea how I planned to get this law revoked. In muggle history there were sit ins and marches, but the wizarding world was far more barbaric. There would be bloodshed despite my best efforts.

"Look at this Draco! She can cook, she's beautiful, I say we stop fighting this law and take her for our very own."

"I dare say you're right Mr. Blaise." I was getting sick of these people appearing out of no where. A teal flare saved me the injustice of further harassment.

"Can't they wait until after we eat?" Malfoy whined.

"Her or the meal," Zabini asked. I never wished I could disappear this badly.

****Pansy

"Let me go Parkinson," Weasely purred. No matter how handsome the redhead was I wouldn't release him. I couldn't wait to be back to Draco and Blaise. The idiots got hit by a lust potion on the way out of the prison and while Potter wasn't as vocal as Weasely his smoldering eyes and crooked grin were starting to get to me. I jumped with delight as my friends (and Hermione) appeared before me.

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

There was no mistaking it.

They got it too.

"Why is Ron tied up," the Gryffindor princess snapped. Her hair always reminded me of the snakes Medusa sported when she was mad.

"Because he gets all touchy when I let him go." I told her. I studied my nails, ignoring her look of confusion.

"Touchy?"

Waving my wand at the ginger, he was released, but instead of going after the brunette like I hoped his large hands cupped my breast and his fiery hair tickled my skin.

I ignored the lady Gryffindors laughter, focusing on detaching the ginger and binding him once again.

"What happened to him," she seemed to tune out the way Blaise was looking at her and the way Draco drew circles in her hip.

"It seems as though the ministry sprayed these four with a lust potion." I sighed. Recognition crossed her face.

"I see, that's why these two have been verbally harassing me all morning." She threw a glare at the boys before waving her wand at Harry and Ron. Some of their coherence seemed to be returned and I was no longer afraid for my virtue. Harry had the decency to look embarrassed, but Weasley just shrugged and draped her arm around Grangers shoulders.

I waved my wand, but before the chant could form on my lips Draco stopped me.

"Already been done Pansy." That didn't stop him from sending a vicious glare at the Weaselbee. It seemed our little Draco was finally going to act on his crush. He and Blaise both had feelings for the bushy haired Gryffindor since the very beginning. It was almost cute if it weren't for the nasty falling out that this would inevitably happen. Poor Granger has no idea what kind of hell awaits her.

Hours later, after we'd been fed and rested, All of the major players from the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were in the living room area.

"I don't want to start another war." Granger confessed. We all nodded in agreeance.

"We might have to 'Mione," the platinum haired boy had his eyes closed as he toyed with a tendril of hair. It was his 'thinking' pose, "and if we do then I'm ready. I didn't kill my parents just to have someone else force me to live my life a certain way."

Heavy, uncomfortable silence followed.

Hermione looked ready to burst, but Harry and Ron just looked sad. I cleared my throat.

"I agree. I'm through being controlled, daddy can eat my shorts for all I care." That broke the ice. We jumped into a conversation revolving around revolutions until I was sure Draco had fallen asleep. His head fell back, exposing his milky throat.

The door burst open and in a swirl of robes appeared Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall.

Damn.


	4. Remedy

Warnings for smut. F/f, M/m, f/m. ️

"All Hogwarts students are to return to Hogwarts or face expulsion. As heartened as we all are that you're willing to fight for what you believe in...the wizarding world will not survive another way." Snape announced.

"You can't force us to do this! I'm not ready to have children! We will _not _comply. Respect that or -as Pansy so politely put it- eat my bloody shorts." Dumbledore door wrinkled his nose at me.

"Very well. We cannot and will not make you reproduce, I expect that you will deal with the consequences of your decision?" His eyes twinkled with pride as he beheld Pansy and I standing together, hand in hand.

"We won't. We're going to fight this Professor. I'm sorry." That was Pansy. Again his eyes twinkled and his lips twitched in a barely contained smile.

"Very well. You've twisted my arm, use the order however you see fit. I expect to see you all in breakfast tomorrow morning." With a crack he and the other professors apparated away.

"That went well." I giggled.

We packed up shop, mounted our brooms, and flew back to Hogwarts.

***pansy

For the first time we felt loved. We as in all of Slytherin. Weaselbee and Granger frequently visited the Slytherin table and that encouraged the rest of Hogwarts to treat us like -dare I admit it- people. Granted...these weren't social visits and no one went as far as to say others were friendly but for once I didn't have to make myself feel important. The breakfast owls knocked me out of my reverie, a flashy emerald package fell beside my porridge. Again I was the subject of whispering, with a smile I peeled off the flashy wrapping. Three smaller gifts appeared, all three of them decked in dazzling crimson wrapping.

In his day, Dumbledore was a Slytherin, no doubt about that. The use of the order had a price. Inter house relations. So Hermione and I came up with an idea. For the upcoming ball we all bought a piece of someone's ensemble.

The dress was a deep violet with a plunging neckline that accented what cleavage I did have. The gown would pool around my feet like melted violets. In the first red box was a dazzling silver hair pin, this was Hermiones pick. The second box was a pair of silver strap heels, that was from Potter. Last, but not least was a cute silver owl. The topaz jewels of its eyes didn't match the hair pin or the dress, but I was resigned to wear it regardless.

I watched owls drop their loads over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione would drop dead when she saw what I bought her. I watched the three scoop up their bounty and haul it to out table. I didn't miss Draco's admiring glance at the curly haired witch, but didn't have time to comment. Weaselbee popped down in front of me with a cave man like grunt.

"Did you like the necklace?"

"I told him it doesn't match," Hermione interjected.

"Chubaka's right. It doesn't match."

"You know Star Wars?" Her mouth hung open before she made a disturbingly girly noise.

"Down lassie. I watched it once, darkest days of my life and it won't happen again." Before he even realized what he was saying the fool spoke.

"I'll watch it with you."

She turned to meet the platinum haired wizard, then a grin crossed her face, "deal."

Both her and Potter turned to their boxes, opening the red ones first. Ron had given Hermione a pair of red pumps and I hoped against hope that the dress was black. Harry gifted her a sparkling anklet, the infinity sign made to be pressed flushed against her ankle. I saw her go beet red when she opened my gift. Harry and Ron both turned several shades of purple before turning away. Draco fist bumped me under the table.

All that was left was Draco's gift. She pulled the dress from the box to admire it. Knowing him it was the finest silk, that was undeniable. The back plunged scandalously and the slit on the side of the obsidian dress reached her upper thigh.

"I can't wear this," she hissed, "I'd look... I'd look..."

"Sexy?" I supplied.

"Damn good?" Ron helped.

"Goddess like?" Harry interjected.

"Breathtaking?" Draco breathed. She blushed deeper.

"I was thinking 'slutty'." She huffed.

"The masses have spoken love." I grinned.

"Nice dress," Weaslette interjected, "who's responsible for that?"

"My wallet and Blaise's taste." Id grown so accustomed to the blondes smug smiles that I was nearly blown away by the over all genuineness of this one. Maybe these Gryffindors weren't so bad.

***Hermione

His smile took my breath away. What a stupid thing to think. He couldn't take my breath. It wasn't possible, yet here I was. Breathless. His smile was crooked and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

So he had a nice smile and nice hair and flawless skin and perfect features and beautiful eyes...that didn't make him attractive. It didn't mean I had a crush on him no matter what that Weasel thought. Draco was proportional. He was a means to achieve freedom. He may even be a friend, but he wasn't crush worthy. We had nothing in common and a negative history. Although...that didn't stop Ron. He'd been following Pansy like a dog in heat. Even now he was blushing at something she'd said.

"'Mione."

I came back to the present.

"Huh?"

"How lady like." The Slytherin prince chided. Porridge smeared along his face and I giggled.

"How princely," I dabbed the mark away with his napkin. The lightest of blushes dusted his features at his lack of manners.

"Anyways," Harry interjected, "Malfoy was just asking who you'd take to the ball."

"I'll probably go with Ginny." I mused, spearing a sausage with a fork. Who did he bloody think I was going with? No one of status had bothered to ask me. Some first year did, but what sense in that was there? If he wasn't a seventh year it wasn't an option.

"I'll probably go alone too," he mumbled to himself. His icy gaze lingered on me before drifted around the room. Harry waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ask him," he mouthed.

"No chance in hell," I bit out. Malfoy gave me an odd look before his eyes widened and his peony pink lips formed a perfect 'o'. As if he was unable to speak he beat the table, gaining the attention of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables.

But before he could speak Dumbledore stood, silencing whatever perfect plan he'd come up with.

"Today we will be sorting the sixth and seventh years. Couples will be given the day to ...experiment under the effects of the lust potion." There were groans of disgust and suggest noises flying across the room. The dirty old sorting hat sat on a nearby stool.

"Hannah Abbot," she rose and dutifully sat beneath the hat. I watched as, one by one, my friends and house mates were paired off.

"Hermione Granger," with a defiant jut of my chin i strutted to the stool. I was the first person to admit that I'd grown. My bushy hair was now a mass of sleek ringlets, my childish body had grown until my figure strained against my robes. I was smart, beautiful, and confident. Anyone who was paired with me would be damn lucky, but still...I sat on the chair and shoved the hat on my head. I could hear him contemplating; not smart enough, not charming enough, too short, too loud...the list went on and on. He mulled over every possible choice until finally he spoke.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Naturally. He sat perfectly still but before he could be happy or repulsed the hat spoke again.

"And Blaise Zabini!" Now that got the crowds attention.

"Professor Dumbledore," I began, but he stopped me.

"The hat has spoken. Here's your potion. Administer a third of it to each cup and have fun."

I did as told once back at the table, ignoring the jealous glares and the shocked glances coming from my friends. This was not a porno.

"Just so you know," I muttered as I poured, "I hate you both." They grinned and downed the rest of their pumpkin juice.

"We have a few minutes before the potion takes effect. Tell me your plan." I ordered. He nodded, but already I could see his pupils dilating.

"Cast a contraception charm. And then...then...ahh shit I can't think straight."

"Come on Malfoy! Just concentrate." I tugged on my tie, trying to alleviate some of the heAt building in my body.

"We'll start throwing lust potions in their water tank..." His eyes were zero'd in on my breast, mine on his lips.

"See how they like..."

Blaise's husky voice tickled my ear.

"You have 90 seconds -in counting- to wrap this up before I bend you over this table and take you now." More heat. More tingles. Less control.

"Then we blackmail them into changing the law." Malfoy finished. Pansy and Ron were attempting to eat the others faces and I just barely had a clear aim to cast the charm on Pansy. Beside them Harry and Ginny were near naked. I cast the same charm on her before I was yanked away.

I don't know how we made it to the head girl chambers. I remember being forced onto my back and stripped. Two pairs of hands really were better than one. Blaise's beautiful lips left marks along my neck, while his hands tweaked and twirled my nipples.

I arched as Malfoy suckled my nub, treating the bud like a dumdum pop. My breathing came out faster as my head swam. The room spun and I broke the barrier of bliss. Before I could come down from my high it began again. Blaise led sweet kisses along my inner thigh lapping up the remnants of my unexpected orgasm.

Malfoy bent down, kissing me breathless, fondling the mounds on my chest. All the while Zabini aimed himself at my entrance. The pressure of his member stretching me made me moan in Draco's mouth.

"Don't stretch her," Malfoy moaned breathlessly. "I want to make my mark on her too." The tingly sensation was intensified as Blaise rammed into me. Again I neared my climax, gripping Malfoy's hair as my body writhed with pleasure. Right before I could release the pressure was gone, leaving me nearly begging for more. Malfoy replaced him and I was met with Zabini's cock being shoved into my mouth.

I turned Onto my hands and knees using one hand to support my self and the other to stroke the remainder of his length. I bobbed as Malfoy pounded, stroking and suckling the head. Malfoy came before me, releasing the full extent of his seed deep into me. Without missing a beat Blaise took his place bringing me over the edge and dumping his own seed into me. His sure hands were the only things keeping me upright and when those were gone I happily fell on my face.

Just as I cleaned off and covered myself in Blaise's shirt the door cracked open. Pansy and Ron came in. I was too tired to care and too senselessly turned on to do much more than gawk at the bulge in Ron's pants.

"I want to see tongue Weasley."

I never thought I'd see a Weasely man dominate anyone, but today I was proven wrong. He pressed his lips to Zabinis and straddled the larger male. The potion made him weak to the gingers advances. Soon enough Ron had dominated Blaise entirely, running his hands along the darker boys chiseled chest. He left darkening mark along Blaise's neck before sliding down to attack his, already hard, member.

The sight of the ginger bobbing, trying to get all of him was to much. I made my way to Pansy a predatory glint in my eye. Before she could protest I had her in a position similar to Ron's and Blaise's. She dug her dangerously mAnicured nails into my hair pushing me further into her cunt. Her walls tensed around my skilled tongue and I was rewarded with her release. Ron had me next, bringing me to my third orgasm, then Pansy returned the favor and brought me to my fourth. Last Malfoy took another go and drug me through my fifth and last orgasm of the day. I collapsed next to an exhausted Malfoy. My bed was taken by Blaise, Pansy, and Ron so I laid on the floor and let sleep drag me under.

A.N:/ That was sheer madness. Review please. I have a sufficient amount of follows but no reviews. I'd hate for this one to end up like my other graveyard stories. Much love. 3


	5. Revenge

Earlier the next morning my body ached. My lower half was so sore I was sure I'd need a wheelchair for the next two days. Malfoy was curled against me, his face buried in my neck. On my other side Blaise had his face snuggled into my hair. A knocking at the door forced me to get dressed, so I dragged on a discarded shirt and a random pair of boxers before wobbling to the door.

I opened it to find Harry and Ginny standing there hand in hand. There were no overwhelming feelings of lust so I felt safe to let them in.

"You look like hell." Harry stated, "what this Malfoy and Zabini do to you?"

"Don't give them so much credit." I mumbled. "This was a mixture of Malfoy, Zabini, Ronald, and Fucking Pansy!"

Ginny snickered, "Sounds like you had a fun filled night."

"Shut the hell up," I muttered. My neck looked like it was attacked by paintballs. Not that I didn't leave Malfoy a huge purple mark...but still. He could wear it like a badge of honor. People would look at me like I was mad. Stupid potion.

"Dumbledore is giving girls the day off, I was thinking we could attack the ministry again, but it looks like you may actually need your rest."

"So I'm guessing Harry was a perfect gentleman?" I asked. I could see the marks on his neck. Ginny had given him hell. Simply. He looked how I felt. Like I'd been fucked by several gorillas. Poor boy.

"Sure was,"

"If only she'd been a lady," he huffed. When she glared he grinned.

"It's not my fault he found himself on the wrong end of my vibrator."

"ANYWAYS!" Malfoys voice rung from behind us. We turned to see him standing shirtless behind the sofa. Little purple bruises littered his neck and chest, blonde hairs poked out of the top of his jeans. "Are you going to go?" He plopped down beside me.

"I feel like hell Malfoy. Couldn't we go Saturday?"

"But this is when they least expect it!" He insisted. You've been run through by 3 guys and a girl, they're counting you out. Take Potter and Blaise too. Just so you have some man power." He chuckled before giving Harry a very smug smile. Zabini had suffered the same fate as Harry last night. Poor man.

"Make an appearance at breakfast then right afterwards we strike. I'm sure Dumbledore will excuse us if we explained how Harry and Blaise ended up on the wrong side of the stick."

"Don't tell people that!" Harry and Blaise (although I was sure he was unconscious) shouted.

"It's for the sake of humanity!" MAlfoy insisted, "a little embarrassment now and then we're all free of lust potions, dildos, and any other embarrassing things." They both huffed simultaneously, but agreed.

"No one else better hear about this Malfoy," Harry mumbled, "Dumbledore and that's it!"

"I promise you Draco. If you breathe a word of it elsewhere I'll personally hex off your manly bits."

He put his hands up in defense.

"Fine, fine...whatever you want Zabini, love." He winked at his dark skinned friend and stretched. We spent the morning brewing several gallons of invisible and tasteless love potions. We snuck onto our brooms and tore across the country side. It was still dark when we made it to the ministry. We magicked the brew into the water dispensers, the pop cans, and the coffee creamer. We inserted it into tea bags and mixed it in with the sugar. All the while Malfoy set up muggle cameras that would record them humping like rabbits. I dumped the last of the potion in the already dripping coffee pot and climbed on the back of Harry's broom.

Sorry it's so short! I'll post again soon. Please remember to review.


End file.
